Boy in the Mirror
by VixxenInk
Summary: After encountering a boy at a party,Kevin is taken on a journey to a whole new world,while trying to figure out why the boy is there.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so this is a new story that I've been thinking about doing since forever. This one is going to be a little on the dark side,but it will still have some fluff. I don't have much to say about this one but,if you have questions you can always ask.**

* * *

Cheers echoed the boys locker room as the football team walked in.

"Whew! That game was intense,we barely beat em," One of the teammates said. The room had quieted down and all nodded their heads.

"But,whenever Kevin over here caught that ball and ran towards the field goal,we knew we had it in the bag. So lets give Kevin the praise that he deserves!" More cheers echoed the locker room,pats on the back,and the ruffle of his hair,Kevin chuckled at his teammates antics.

"Do you have anything you would like to say Kevin?" Another teammate asked. Kevin nodded and stood up.

"As,we all know...football season is coming to an end," Numerous groans were heard through out the room.

"And many of you know the homecoming game is coming up soon too,so I have one wish. That's...to beat Lemon Brook."

Boo's filled the room at the mention of the opposing team.

"So! Lets make some history and beat Lemon Brook!" Cheers took over the room once more.

Finished getting dressed,Kevin waited at the girls locker room,for a friend of his. Kevin took out his phone and played on it for awhile,before a certain blond caught his attention.

"Hey Kevin. What's up dude?" Looking up from his phone Kevin looked at the blond in front of him. She had grown her hair to about her half-way down her back,smothering hazel eyes. She had grown rather curvy over the years. She was head cheer leader of Peach Creek,and by far the most popular girl in the whole school,having boys swoon over her.

"Sup Nazz,just waiting on my favorite blond." Nazz giggled as they started walking,not long after Nazz slipped her hand around Kevin's waist. Kevin flinched,he knew that the blond liked him,but he didn't feel the same. They were to much like siblings so Kevin never tried anything. It was silent for awhile till the blond deiced to strike up some conversation.

"Soo,I hear there's a party over at Andy's house,you know to celebrate for winning the game. You coming or not?" Kevin nodded his head as they walked towards Kevin's prized motorcycle.

"I don't know ma-" Nazz cut him off.

"Dude you have to go! You're the one who made the winning touchdown so you have to be there." Kevin just shook his head.

"I'll think about it." Nazz sighed and walked away giving a small wave.

Getting onto his bike,he turned on the ignition,giving a loud and powerful roar.

Kevin sat there for awhile thinking about if he wanted to go or not. After awhile of contemplating he decided that he was going.

Opening the door,Kevin was hit with the smell of alcohol. Looking around he noticed many people drinking,grinding with one another,or just making out.

Shaking his head he went on to look for Nazz,before bumping into someone.

"Hey,watch wh-" Kevin gasped as he looked the person in front of him.

Ebony blond hair,round face,slight curves but a flat in the chest area. Mystery person was wearing a cloak. But what really got his attention was the mystery persons eyes,they were a pale blue almost...lifeless.

Kevin released his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Sorry. Hi my name is Ke-" Kevin soon felt a shutter run through his body as he watch the mystery person walk through him. Turning around to see if the mystery person was still there,he was dissapointed to not be able to find him.

"Boo!" Kevin jumped,as he turned around to face his attacker.

"Gotcha! Hey Kev-k-kevin you made it." Nazz said as she took a swig of the cup in her hand.

"Yeah hey Nazz,did you feel that breeze come by." Kevin was anxious now,he wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one who felt that cold breeze.

"Nah, I only feel for you. How come yo-you won't date me? We would be the perfect couple,we're both popula-popular so just date me already." Kevin just shook his head.

"I don't like you like that Nazz,never have never will." Nazz looked away,before turning back. She threw the left over drink in her hand at Kevin,drenching him in alcohol. A few tears streaked down her face,before she turned on her heel and left.

People looked at Kevin,giving him dirty looks as he headed towards the door.

Walking to his bike Kevin looked around for any people. Hopping on he reared the engine and took off to the junk yard.

Arriving,he hopped off and started walking. Some people used to live here whenever he was younger,but they left years ago. Walking some more he soon sat down on an old ma tress.

Kevin sat there for a few minutes before getting up to go back home.

 _What are you doing here...at this time of night. It's dangerous for someone like you to be here._

Jumping,Kevin turned around to see if he can see who was talking.

"Hey,who's there? You can come out."

 _It would be unwise for me to come out of hiding. You need to leave._

Now Kevin was getting even more anxious.

"No! You can come out. I'm not scared of you!" Kevin yelled at the voice

 _Oh but you are,I can see you your every move and your facial expression. Didn't you say that you wanted something new...something more than this pity life? This is your last warning,you need to leave NOW!_

Turning around Kevin was face to face with the mystery person at the party. Soon Kevin realized that the figure was a boy.

"W-who are y-you?"

 _That doesn't matter. What matters now is what are you still doing here. I gave you your chance to leave and yet you're still here. Most smart people would leave the first time...you're rather peculiar._

Kevin calmed down a bit and extended his hand.

"The name is Kevin,what's yours?" The boy seemed surprise by Kevin's actions. He blushed and turned away,before walking.

"Hey wait up!" Kevin called after him. Soon he caught up to the boy,but was surprised when they stopped at a mirror.

"Uhh,this is a mirror...what are we doing here?" The boy just shook his head. He looked to make sure Kevin was watching and took his right hand and put it through the mirror,he took it back out. Kevin stood there in shock as he watched the boy put his hand back in.

 _Come on. We're going somewhere new._

And with that he went into the mirror. Kevin stood there for a few seconds,before taking a step forward. He put one of his feet in there first just to make sure this wasn't all a prank. Then he put a hand in there, taking a deep breath he leaped into the mirror.

Everything seemed to stay still for awhile,but then Kevin came back to his senses as he landed on the ground with a thud.

Rubbing his back he stood up and looked at the view in front of him.

It was a dark but the only thing giving light was the moon,in the distance was a pond. Surrounding the lake were multiple buildings. This place was like a miniature city.

"Whoa."

 _Indeed. Let's do a proper introduction. My name is Eddward,and you're in Emery. You said you wanted something new so here it is,explore if you please._

And with that Eddward walked off once more.

* * *

 **Whew! I finished this chapter. Okay some info about Emery. Yes it's called Emery like that one character from my other story. Emery is like the town for the supernatural filled with a lot of random and scary things. Edd is able to go into the human world,but not interact with any objects and can phase through people and things. Edd has this spell to where he's able to touch things,but only for awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around once more,Kevin came face to face with a girl with purple hair.

"Hey! Who are you? You new here,how did you die?" The girl got up in Kevins face some more.

"D-dead? What do you mean dead?!" The girl backed away,and rubbed circles into her arm.

"We all died somehow," She pointed to her stomach as she lifted her shirt,Kevin looked away and blushed. Rolling her eyes she pulled it back down.

"I died by a gunshot to the stomach,hence my red glowing thingy. So how di- Terri! Come back honey. You know you're not suppose to socialize with people,it's dangerous!" Behind the girl was a woman running up towards her. Grabbing the girls arm she pulled her into a hug.

"Do you not realize how dangerous it is for you to be running off like that,you had me and daddy really sick." The girl nodded her head and buried her head into her mothers side. Looking up the woman gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry sir,did they bother you? They didn't mean any harm I promise,my name is Vixxen,and welcome to Em-" Vixxen cut herself short as she looked at Kevin. Vixxen walked closer making Kevin backed away,realizing what she was doing she took a step back.

"Oh,I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get in your bubble. I just noticed you don't have an aura. Sorry if this offends you,but are you alive?" Kevin blinked at her,he looked down at himself. He also noticed he didn't have the aura.

"N-no,is that a bad thing?" Now Kevin was sweating bullets. Vixxen shook her head.

"No,no,we don't get many people who haven't died here in Emery. The other people have,err died." Vixxen mumbled that last part,Kevin barely heard it.

"Oh,well um how do I get out?" Terri soon spoke up.

"That's not for you to decide! You have to speak to my daddy!" Kevin opened his mouth to talk but closed it,Vixxen blushed as she spoke up.

"Yeah um,He's the 'king' of this place,I can take you to him." Vixxen avoided looking into Kevins eyes.

"That would be very ni-" A loud and explosion was heard in the background. Kevin squeaked,Terri stiffened,and Vixxen sighed.

"Looks like daddy is doing another extermination. Come on you two,we gotta get out of here." Vixxen turned and started walking with Terri following behind,Kevin soon followed staying close to Vixxens side.

* * *

After taking his leave,Edd soon encountered a resident of Emery.

"Sockhead,back again so soon? What are you doing here?" A loud and shrill voice asked.

"Nothing Eddy,my work is over. I had no other reason to be there,I finished my mission and that is all. Now kindly buzz off." Edd said glaring at the boy. Eddy snickered,and disappeared before reappearing with some jawbreakers.

"Hey Sockhead,want one?" Offering a handful of medium sized jawbreakers. Edd shook his head,and went off into a sprint,leaving Eddy behind.

After what seemed like forever,Edd finally arrived at and old castle. Just like one out of a fairy-tale,it was made out off stone,with a bunch of space,moss grew on it. Walking toward the castle doors,Edd knocked. After awhile a guard came and let him in.

"Double D?! What are you doing here?!" Edd sighed as he walked inside.

"You're not the first person to ask me this today Ed." Edd smiled at his friend. Both walking they stopped at a pair of big double doors,Ed took his leave and went back the the front door.

Breathing in through his nose,Edd opened the door to an empty headquarters. Walking further in the door closed behind him with a loud thud,that would make a person jump. Soon Edd found a light and turned it on. Making his was to his room Edd stopped and looked at an picture. It was him and both Ed boys. They were the best of friends before they all died,scamming people and making history in Peach Creek. Both boys died at different times,Edd being the first to go. After a few years the other Ed's showed up,both have changed. They soon found each other but it wasn't a very happy reunion. They both went their separate ways with Ed being a guard,and Eddy living freely. Edd is the King and Queen's personal assistant. His job is to make sure that dead things make their way here,and if a living person thinks about suicide or anything like that,his job is to bring him here and show him how life here is worse then life on earth.

Making his way into his room,he flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes he thought about what it would be like to be alive once more. Drifting off to sleep,he was soon awakened by an explosion. Hopping out of bed he rushed to the Kings room. Entering he rushed over to the Kings throne.

" King Emery what are you doing! We aren't scheduled for another extermination for another month!" Edd shouted frantically.

"Relax Edd,I'm not killing anyone this time. I've been informed that the Extermination Ray **(That's all I can come up with for a name)** has been working faulty. So I'm trying it out on a old village that no one lives in anymore." Edd just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You couldn't do it another day could you,your majesty?" Emery shook his head. Sighing Edd gently pushed Emery out of the way,and cancelled the ray. Emery sighed and Edd glared at him.

"Emery," Edd's mother tone was coming out. "You can't be doing this today,we have a visitor here for the week and I don't need you scaring them." Emery smiled and looked at Edd

"Don't tell me this is a boy you once knew,what's his name...oh Kevin was it?" Edd bristled at the Kings voice and hung his head down.

"Yes your majesty,he was a boy I once knew,but it seems he has forgotten what I look like so no worries." With that said Edd turned on his heel and walked away,closing the door with a thud.

* * *

What's a better way to pass time then to write another chapter of this story. In this story Emery is king,Vixxen queen,and Terri is gender fluid so she likes to be called they or them. Emery is a she and she's transgender. Vixxen would be the queen,she doesn't really have any royal duties,so she's always out of the castle. Exterminations,when a living person comes to Emery they never return back to the living seek shelter to hide from the Extermination Ray,but if you get touched by it you're reincarnated into a person or thing. All the Cul-de-sac kids did know each other,hence the mirror being in the that was a lot to write.


End file.
